<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492967">Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Kalex, Lesbian Sex, Sex and Chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Kara use chocolate Icing for something fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there</p><p>Here is the latest prompt request </p><p>I hope you enjoy it,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 months had passed since Alex and Maggie broke up, things had been tense for a while between them with the revelation that Maggie didn’t want kids but in the end it wasn’t that, that broke them, it was what happened during their time in bed together whilst Maggie was going down on her, Alex had arched her back and moaned but it wasn’t Maggie’s name that she moaned though, it was Kara’s name she had moaned. Hurt and Angry Maggie stormed out leaving Alex and put in a transfer for Gotham City, Alex had tried really hard to fight her feelings for Kara growing up but now they were more intense than ever, it didn’t help that Kara had told Alex how she felt 2 months after Alex and Maggie’s official engagement announcement.</p><p>Then the incident and Alex found herself alone, going to Kara’s apartment they sat down and talked about their feelings before falling into bed with one another after deciding to stop fighting their feelings though not everyone was quite as accepting to their new relationship as they had hoped but Alex couldn’t care less anymore about how the other’s felt. The worst moment was telling Eliza about their new relationship and she wasn’t happy, she shouted and screamed and called them disgusting, Kara had to remind her that they were not really sisters and that she was an alien from another planet so it wasn’t incest because the Danvers never officially adopted her.</p><p>It took a while longer for Eliza to calm down and come around like it did with everyone else, the only one that did accept it was J’onn who stood behind them and was happy they had found happiness in each other.</p><p>Today was Kara’s earth birthday and Alex was making a cupcake with chocolate icing, she had just finished with the cupcake and was about to apply the icing when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, feeling Kara’s body pressing against her back Alex bit her lip to suppress a shiver when she felt Kara’s breath on her ear. Leaning in Kara took Alex’s earlobe between her lips and tugged on it, a moan escaping Alex’s parted lips as she leaned back into Kara’s embrace, with a smirk she turned around after setting down the utensils she needed to apply the icing to the cupcake that she had made for Kara’s earth birthday, usually in the past she would buy one but now that they were dating Alex wanted to do this properly.</p><p>Wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders Alex smiled “Kara, I need to finish this cupcake so please don’t distract me” she pleaded.</p><p>Kara grinned as she tugged Alex closer “You know you love my tongue” she purred causing Alex to shiver as she pressed herself against Kara, Kara smirked as she stood there with her arms wrapped around Alex’s waist, keeping Alex close to her body.</p><p>With a smirk Alex reached back and scooped some of the chocolate icing from the bowl with 2 fingers and she smeared it on Kara’s cheek, Kara shrieked as she stood there stunned before pouting “That was mean” she whined as she went to wipe the chocolate icing that was smeared on her cheek but was stopped by Alex’s hand on her wrists. Taking Kara’s hands Alex directed them back to her ass and she let out a hiss as Kara slapped her ass and squeezed, Kara had recently been involved in another fight against a white Martian and she solar flared herself.</p><p>Setting Kara’s hands on her ass Alex leaned in and she slowly and tentatively licked the icing off Kara’s cheek, biting her lip Kara suppressed a moan as she tilted her head to the side as Alex’s tongue slid up and down her cheek, tasting the icing that had been smeared on Kara’s cheek, her hands roaming lower until they came to rest on Kara’s ass, giving a slap and a squeeze Alex pulled away with a smirk.</p><p>Kara though was smirking and licking her lips, her eyes black with lust as she turned and got a dab of icing and smeared it on Alex’s nose before getting another scoop and smearing that across Alex’s neck, Kara moved licked the icing off the tip of Alex’s nose before she moved to Alex’s neck, tilting her head to the side Alex shivered as she felt Kara’s hot breath on her neck. Holding Alex close and tight Kara moved in and wrapped her lips around the pulse point of Alex’s neck, a gasp escaped Alex’s lips followed by a moan as she held Kara tight and close to her, Kara’s tongue sliding and licking the icing off Alex’s neck, another moan escaped Alex’s lips as she moved her hands up and tangled her fingers in the blonde hair of the now powerless superhero.</p><p>Alex turned around and broke a piece of cupcake off before turning back to Kara “Open wide” she instructed holding the cupcake inches from Kara’s lips, opening her mouth Kara felt the cupcake being slipped into her mouth and onto her tongue, Alex looked at her sternly “Now, no swallowing; close your mouth” she instructed. Kara let out a whine but obeyed without question as she closed her mouth and stood before Alex with a smile, smiling at her Alex broke another piece off and slipped it into her own mouth before getting a scoop of icing and smearing it over Kara’s lips.</p><p>Kara’s eyes widened comically as Alex smirked as she turned and got another scoop of icing from the bowl and smeared it on her own lips, turning around Alex roughly span around and pinned Kara against the kitchen counter, surging in Alex and Kara began a heated make out session, the chocolate being smeared around their mouths as the pieces of cupcakes traded between their mouths as the chocolate icing the had already been applied to the pieces of the cupcake dribbled between their lips and dripped onto their clothes.</p><p>The kiss became more heated and intense as they tangled their hands through each other’s hair, Alex’s hips bucking against Kara’s thigh that was pressed between her legs as her hands moved to Alex’s hips, grinding on Kara’s thighs Alex’s moans grew louder until they stopped, breaking the kiss and panting heavily Alex grabbed the bowl and she led Kara towards the bedroom, Kara now thankful that she was powerless because of that last fight because she was always afraid when it came to having sex with her girlfriend Alex.</p><p>Alex knew this and was working on a solution in the lab that didn’t involve Kryptonite and she had a promising lead, but tonight that lead would have to wait because Alex had other plans and all of them involved getting Kara naked and making the blonde Kryptonian scream in ecstasy and making her cum till she passed out, with the bowl of icing Alex led Kara into their shared bedroom and closed the door behind them.</p><p>Setting the bowl down Alex turned and pulled Kara into another passionate kiss, it stared out slow but them it grew hotter, Alex’s hands sliding down Kara’s body and sliding her hands back up before gripping the hem of Kara’s shirt, Kara smiled against her lips before lifting her arms above her head and allowed Alex to pull her shirt off, throwing the shirt aside Alex then removed Kara’s bra.</p><p>Kara’s hands began to move and pulled at Alex’s clothes, soon their clothes were tossed aside and Kara pushed Alex onto the bed, a giggle escaped Alex’s lips as she lay there before her on the mattress, sliding further up the bed Alex lay there as Kara took hold of the icing bowl and sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing the spoon inside Kara kissed her girlfriend once more and began smearing the icing all over Alex.</p><p>Shivering Alex lay there as Kara used the spoon to smear icing on her breasts, along her stomach and on her thighs before she placed the bowl down on the floor, once the bowl was set down on the floor Kara moved in, her mouth and tongue starting on Alex’s breasts, her tongue licking up the chocolate icing before she wrapped her lips around one of Alex’s nipples and sucked on it.</p><p>Alex arched her back as she moaned, her fingers tangling their way through Kara’s hair as she let out another moan, Kara switching to the other nipple and gave equal attention to both nipples; biting, licking and sucking eagerly as Alex tightened her grip on her hair before Kara pulled back and opened the drawer on the bedside table, pulling out the strap-on that was inside the drawer Kara set it down on the edge of the bed before she moved her way down.</p><p>Her lips kissing and her tongue licking at the icing on Alex’s body, Alex’s hands moved to the sides of the bed and she gripped tight as she felt Kara’s tongue on her thighs, arching back Alex let out another moan as she lay there whilst Kara’s tongue slid along her thighs before she pulled back and looked into Alex’s eyes, Alex lay there as she looked at Kara, panting heavily from how unbelievably turned on she was.</p><p>Maggie never made her feel this way before.</p><p>Kara got a scoop of icing and she smeared it on Alex’s clit, a gasp escaped Alex’s lips from how cold the icing was on her clit, leaning in Kara wrapped her lips around Alex’s clit as she pushed 2 fingers deep inside Alex, Alex’s pussy lips parting and pulling Kara’s fingers inside her, her walls clenching around the Kryptonian’s fingers tight as a long mewl escaped Alex’s lips as she arched her back.</p><p>“Oh fuck… Kara” Alex whispered as she lay there panting, Kara closed her eyes as she sucked Alex’s swollen clit, her tongue lashing out causing another gasp and a long drawn out moan to escape Alex’s parted lips, Alex writhed there as she lay on the bed with her hands gripping the bed sheet tighter, her body bucking and her hips pushing up against Kara’s fingers that were deep inside her.</p><p>Pulling from Alex’s clit Kara purred “Oooo so tight for me” she looked into Alex’s eyes as she pistoned her fingered inside Alex, Alex’s moans grew louder as she lay there and writhed, arching her back Alex’s cried out as her insides clenched around her fingers tight “Oh yes… KARA!!!” Alex called out as her hands flew to Kara’s hair and gripped tight, her legs shaking as she watched Kara finger fuck her.</p><p>Adding a 3<sup>rd</sup> finger Kara picked up the pace causing Alex’s cries to go louder as she held on, her body trembling as her climax built, Kara twisted and curled her fingers around Inside Alex, bucking and writhing wildly Alex struggled to hold on to stop herself from cumming just yet, she wanted to make this last for as long as possible as Kara’s fingers continued to piston inside her.</p><p>Bucking hard Alex couldn’t hold on any longer, arching her back and throwing her head back Alex screamed Kara’s name, her insides clenching and releasing and her juices spilled over Kara’s hands, removing her hands from inside Alex’s core Kara used her tongue to lap at Alex’s core, taking Alex’s juices as it spilled out of her as Alex jerked and trembled, riding out her climax.</p><p>Laying there panting Alex smiled as she pulled Kara down into a passionate kiss, Kara moaned into the kiss as Alex’s tongue slid past Kara’s parted lips and entered her mouth, tasting her own juices inside Kara’s mouth, Kara’s fingers brushed through Alex’s hair before she pulled back and broke the kiss. Alex attempted to chase her lips but Kara grabbed the strap-on and slipped it on, eyes widening in confusion Alex watched as Kara slipped it on and tightened the traps, usually it was always Alex that was using the strap-on on Kara because Kara always feared losing control and hurting Alex but now Kara was powerless and more confident in herself.</p><p>Smiling as Kara grabbed the lube and smeared it onto the thick 9inch rubber cock, setting the lube back onto the bedside table Kara got into position and rubbed the bulbous heads of the cock against Alex’s slick pussy lips, Alex bit her lip as she watched Kara as Kara rubbed the tip against Alex’s lip, soon Kara pushed her hips forwards and Alex’s pussy lips parted and swallowed the head of the rubber cock. Leaning her head back Alex moaned as she closed her eyes, Kara pushed the rubber cock deeper and Alex’s pussy took every inch Kara pushed inside her, Alex lay there gripping the headboard of the bed as her insides tightened up around the rubber cock Kara was pushing deeper inside her.</p><p>Soon Kara’s rubber cock was fully sheathed inside Alex and silenced Alex with another passionate kiss, swallowing Alex’s moans as Kara began to move her hips slowly, pulling back and slowly pushing back in, Kara kept her moves slow at first as Alex’s insides clenched the rubber cock, moaning and whimpering Kara’s name as she looked the blonde in the eyes once they broke the kiss.</p><p>Understanding Alex without hearing the words Kara began to pick up the pace, pistoning the rubber cock harder and faster, the springs of the mattress squeaked as the headboard knocked against the wall, wrapping her legs around Kara’s hips Alex arched back and her moans grew louder.</p><p>Alex’s insides clenched around the rubber cock tight as Kara pistoned inside her, thrusting harder into Alex; Kara buried her face in the curve of Alex’s neck and gently bit and sucked on her neck, Kara grunted with every thrust she gave, the rubber cock slamming deep inside Alex who moaned and writhed overcome from the pleasure, her insides clenched up tight as her climax drew nearer.</p><p>Unable to hold on any longer Alex bucked and arched back as she released and tumbled over her climax and she came hard, her body jerking and spasming as she came hard all over the rubber cock that was still fully sheathed inside her, Kara held her tight as she came and kissed her passionately, Alex kissed back as she held onto Kara before collapsing back onto the mattress.</p><p>Panting heavily Alex smiled as she lay there, her leg shaking from her powerful orgasm that had wracked her body, looking at Kara who was slipping off the strap-on, Alex switched their positions and grabbed the strap-on and the bowl of icing from the floor, strapping on the rubber cock that was still slick from her own juices Alex smeared the chocolate icing onto Kara’s body.</p><p>Alex began to use her tongue, licking the icing that she had smeared on Kara’s body, the bed sheets were now a mess from the icing, Kara’s moans filled the bedroom as Alex’s tongue slid down Kara’s body slowly until she reached Kara’s clit, dabbing icing onto Kara’s swollen clit Alex wrapped her lips around Kara’s clit and she sucked and nibbled, Kara let out another moan as Alex smiled, she loved making Kara moan.</p><p>“Alllleeeeexxxxxx” Kara moaned, drawing out the name as she gripped the bedsheets tight, Alex smiled as her tongue moved to Kara’s soaked pussy lips before she slid her tongue inside the blonde, Kara gasped and moaned as she arched back, feeling Alex’s tongue inside her “Oh Rao… Alex!” Kara moaned out as she looked down at Alex who was lapping away at Kara’s core.</p><p>Soon Alex pulled back and pressed the head of the rubber cock against Kara’s soaked pussy lips before she pushed deep inside, Kara’s lips parting and taking every inch of the rubber cock deep until the rubber cock was sheathed all the way inside Kara, and the fun continued, Alex fucked Kara hard and aggressively into the bed as the headboard slammed repeatedly against the wall.</p><p>Kara’s moans grew louder into cries as she clung onto Alex tight, her fingers raking across Alex’s back as her insides clenched around the rubber cock, Alex pistoned her hips wildly but keeping the rhythm that she had built up, Kara was chanting her name repeatedly followed by a loud “FUCK!!!” it was a turn on for Alex whenever Kara swore and she jackhammered the rubber cock deep into Kara.</p><p>When Kara’s first orgasm hit, she screamed Alex’s name as Alex continued to piston her hips and hammer the rubber cock inside Kara, Alex and Kara all night writhed and rolled about in the bed, both of them using the strap-on to fuck each other senseless, Alex used the strap-on 3 times and then used her tongue on Kara’s well fucked pussy and Kara did the same, using her tongue and using the strap-on 3 times.</p><p>Their moans and screams of pleasure rang out throughout the apartment as they fucked like mindless animals, Lena was approaching the apartment door when Alex screamed Kara’s name and she quickly turned and ran away, her cheeks on fire and mentally scarred from the images inside her head.</p><p>After 3 hours Alex and Kara lay there in bed, spent, soaked with sweat and covered in chocolate icing, the bed sheets ruined from the chocolate icing they were both covered in, Kara’s powers had returned and she had punched a hole through the wall whilst Alex was giving her another tongue fuck.</p><p>Laying there in bed, both spent Kara looked at Alex and giggled “We’ve made quite the mess” she said.</p><p>Alex smirked as she nodded her head, grabbing the bowl she found there was still some icing left, straddling Kara’s lap Alex grabbed the spoon inside the bowl and looked into Kara’s eyes “Open wide for me” Alex instructed and Kara obeyed without question, using the spoon Alex scooped some Icing from the bowl and slipped it into Kara’s mouth “Don’t swallow” she said firmly.</p><p>Kara nodded her head and watched as Alex got another scoop of icing and slipped it into her own mouth, setting the bowl back down Alex leaned down and initiated another passionate kiss, Kara moaned into her mouth as their kiss started off slow and became more intense and sloppy before Alex broke the kiss and whispered lustfully “Fuck, chocolate tastes so fucking good in your mouth” she purred before deepening the kiss, the icing melting and dripping from their mouths as they continued their heated kiss.</p><p>Breaking the kiss Kara took Alex’s hand and led her into the bathroom to have a shower together and clean off the icing.</p><p>Eliza walked into the apartment 2 hours later and found Alex and Kara stripping the ruined bedsheets from the mattress and an empty bowl of icing on the floor behind the bed, Eliza smirked “Usually your father and I just used whip cream” she commented.</p><p>“MOM!!!” Alex whined.</p><p>Kara looked at Eliza “I must remember to put that on the list” she said.</p><p>“Don’t forget strawberries” Eliza reminded before laughing at the scandalized expression on Alex’s face as Kara snickered.</p><p>“Well, I hope you enjoyed sex Kara because now that’s over, I’m never going to have sex again” Alex vowed.</p><p>Eliza laughed and shook her head fondly as Kara pouted and sulked for the rest of the day.</p><p>She may not have been accepting about this relationship before but seeing her daughter so happy.</p><p>She was happy that Alex and Kara finally found happiness with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p><p>I hope I enjoy it *Shows boxes of lightsabers and shotguns* choose your weapon and the requester RennyWilson is over there, bye!!! </p><p>*Runs away screaming*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>